My mass effect 2 story
by masseffectfangirl44
Summary: I feel asleep on my bed and woke up on omega with my older brother in the middle of mass effect 2! I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT IT BELONGS TO BIOWARE AND EA! PS this is my first fan fiction so if its really bad please don't leave any negative reviews thank you
1. wellthat happend

Befor i start the story let me tell you a bit about the me.I was born in maine.I have dark brown hair and one blue and one brown eye.I am 13 years thats just about for my brother he is 19 and has the same coler hair as mine and has blue i think that just about covers it so on with the story!

I wake up naturally which is weird because usually my mom or dad wake

me up.I open my eyes and everything seems different.I look around the room to see that it is not mine.I don't see my mass effect posters fact i dont see anything of mine in i continue to look around the room i see a figure of someone lying on another bed.I look over to see who it is.

Im abit scared because this could be a random stranger in here with me! as i slowly walk over to the bed i see that its only my older brother Tyler.

I am so relieved that its only i am glad that he is here with me because if i was in a unknown place alone i would be pretty scared.** i say well i shake gets up and looks around he asks. i say. **

**We both look around at where we looks out the window and then looks at me with his face shocked. he says.I go up to the window to see what he meant.I look out and i now see why he is so shocked now. **

**i whisper.I look over to Tyler. i say again just a bit louder. i get interrupted by my brothers hand on my mouth. **

**After he lets go of my mouth a smile appears on my face. i ask nods his head. i say **

**Tyler asks. i say. Tyler says. i say. **

**Tyler look around the room for stuff.I look under my bed to find my backpack under there.I look inside to see my books,my journal,And my camo army cap.I put my hair into a ponytail then i put my cap on.I put on a hoodie and jeans grab my bag and then waited at the door for Tyler. **

**When he was done getting ready we head out of that place.I look around to see that things are normal,for Omega. **

**Then we hear a loud sound not to far from and Tyler duck down behind... a few moments the gun fire stops and me and Tyler get up to see what was going on. **

**I look up to see and when i did i heard a gun shoot my luckily i didn't get hit but i fell to the floor. **

**Sometime soon i see someone offering to help me up.I don't know who yet but i take the hand and they help me up. **

**When i get up i look to see who helped me up and i couldn't believe it.I was face to face with the commander Jane shepard**


	2. The day we meet commader Shepard

Before the chapter begins I just want to say that the last name on here is a fake last name.I am not putting mine or my brothers real last names on I hope you enjoy the chapter anyways:)

I**ThanksMy name is Deserae Conners,but you can call me DesCommander Elizabeth shepard,but you can just call me shepard**im Tyler,Des** Tyler says. **

**Shepard shakes Tylers hand,after that we were interrupted by the wonderful sounds of gunshots. shepard grabs something from her gun belt.,then she hands me a M-3 Predator and then hands Tyler a M-6 why does Tyler get the better Pistol?! **

**Me and Tyler get behind the crate things again.I look up from it to see who we are fighting agents,and to no surprise its the blue suns.I see that Tyler is already shooting.I try to shoot them, but i never shot a gun before unless playing call of duty counts as gun training.I get a few ok shots in,but i miss many of the on my last target,I get up to shoot him,I get a clear shot on him I know i can get a good shot on then when i was about to shoot him i heard a loud sound which made my aim change,instead i hits the ceiling I mad that i missed that shot! I totally could have gotten a good shot on him!.wait...what's that feeling on my arm,it feels warm and it stings a little.I look over to see what it is and-HOLY CRAP! I JUST GOT SHOT IN THE ARM! I look over to see who shot me and the guy who did it was lying on the ground dead.I guess the fight is over for news I survived! bad news I got shot in the arm. **

**Shepard gets up from hiding and grabs my she puts her omni tool over it shepard says.I think she just put medi-gel on feels... it feels a little bit better now. shepard were on the mission to recute ! Mordin's awesome! **

**a female voice says.I look behind Sheperd to who said that and I come upon a woman with dark with elbowney-ish hair and blue Lawson. **

**t just leave them here Miranda,they're just I know Shepard is sticking up for us but I still find that offencive! Im a teen! but im not the troubling type so we just head forward toward Mordin's clinic with me and Tyler knowing what's coming up next. **

**Hey guys i hope you enjoyed the chapter I worked really hard on it and i had someone look over it for a grammar check and i hope you have a good day and see you later! :)**


	3. no comment

Before I start the chapter I just want to say I KNOW MY GRAMMAR SUCKS! I am trying sooooooo very very hard on this story so now you know enjoy the chapter. And PS later in the story I might be saying quotes from different books and stuff and i do not own thoughts books! *** We finally get to the clinic and its about freaking time! I seriously suck at shooting I couldn't get one good shot! When this is over I am going to get some lessons because I suck! So anyways we're arrive at the clinic and me and Tyler get a "check up". I needed one to because my arm really hurts right now. I just hope it didn't get infected because that might decrease my chances to join the crew on the normand- Wait...Are we even going on the normandy? because if we don't then what's the point of coming here? wait,Tylers 19 and he's pretty he has always wanted to be in the he might have a shot getting in,and if he gets in he woulden't want to leave me behind so mabey we dont have a problem after all! Besides my horrible shooting. So anyways we got checked and were both fine,so me and Ty decided meet up with Shepard. And like in the game she's talking to Mordin and it looks like we missed most of the now Mordin's talking about how he has the cure and how he must cure the plague. And I forgot how fast he talk's! I mean I know salarian talk fast but DAMN! "I'll get in and deal with the vorcha" Shepard as on cue the systems went down. "That wasn't a good noise" a familiar voice says in front of me. I look to see who it is and I see a turian in blue armor and a really really badly scard face. Garrus Vakarian,I didn't even know he was with us till now.I love Garrus, he's awesome and really good with a sniper rifle. ...Hmm I guess I missed the rest of the conversation,Hm . I look over at Tyler and...he's talking to Shepard.I walk over to see what they're talking about. "Listen Tyler,you lived here awhile now so you should know this place a you good with a gun and have some tech skills,and that's why I need you to come with me" Shepard says. If Tyler goes on this mission then that means he can impress Shepard some more and maybe we will be able to go on the normandy! "But what about Des?" Tyler now everybodys lookin at me...Great. "She can stay here with Miranda" Shep says. WHAT! I have to stay here with the human Cerberus Officer who called me a kid I might add is practically going to be watching me! "sigh" well like I said before i'm not a complainer so I'm not going to say anything. "I'll be back soon Des" Tyler says before he leaves with Shepard. I look over to Miranda and she is staring at me with a glare that is so cold I think the tempter dropped a few degrees. Well she obviously hates my guts right now so im just going to go find a place to sit and see what I can do to pass the time. I find a place to sit and grab my bag to see what I I go through it i see the stuff I packed but then I see somthing that I don't remember packing. I grab it to see if it really is what I think it it is,a book with the city of chicago on it and on top a flame inside a ring and the book title written in all caps. DIVERGENT,I already read this book but it is my favorite out of the 3 and I have nothing better to do so I guess ill read it again. *** It's been quite awhile scents they left,I thought they would be back by already at the ferris wheel part in Divergent. I look up from my book to see Miranda giving me that glare again.I try to go back to my book but theres just something about that glare. "Um...hi" I say well she gives me her ice queen glare. She doesn't say anything she just glares at me which makes me feel really uncomfortable. "Look I'm sorry you didn't go on the mission ok,but its not my fault ok so can you please stop glaring at me like I did something wrong" I say to her. That made her look away from me and I think she hates my guts even more just great I haven't even been here a day and already someone hates my guts! Tyler and Shepard finally return,which is good because I was getting alittle scared for a moment. I close my book and put it back in my comes over and helps me off the floor then we walk over to Shepard and Mordin. *** After Shepard recruited Mordin me and Tyler were near the exit of the clinic about to walk out,but before we did Shepard came up to us and looked over at Tyler. "Before you leave I want to give you an offer." Me and Tyler exchange looks and then look at Shepard again. Shepard looks over at Tyler. "You impressed me today Tyler,you got good skills." I'm Getting excited,I think Shepard is going to ask us to join her crew! "I want you on my squad Tyler" Shepard says to him. Tyler looks at me and I nod my head yes,then he looks back at Shepard. "I will join, but only if Des can come with us" Tyler says. Sheperd looks at me then back at Tyler. "Fine, but she needs to learn how to shoot a gun, we can't have her getting shot again." Tyler nods and we start to walk out.I glance over at Miranda and she is not happy about this.I give her a smirk and she just looks away from me. We keep on walking until we get to the Normandy, it looks better than it does in the game. I just can't wait to get inside 


	4. Normandy Baby!

We walk in the airlock and on to the Normandy. It looks amazing! I remember how it looks in the game but this is real life.

I look over at Shepard who is now in the cockpit talking to the crippled polite we all know and love. Joker! I freaking love Joker besides Garrus he is my favorite character in the game!

He turns his head to look towards me and Tyler, all I can do is smile and wave at him well Tyler just nods his head. Then he turns back to Shepard.

A few moments later Shepard walks back to us. "Your bunks are now a level, just take the elevator it will tell you where to go" Shepard says to me and my brother.

We walk towards the elevator and on the way there people were staring at us, but mostly me. It's not every day you see a 13 year old on a war ship. Once we get to the elevator Tyler hits the button that says deck 3.

Once we get there, which took a long time I mean I know the elevator is slow but geez! But anyways once we get there we find the room instantly. We know these ships like the back of are hand but we can't have anybody knowing that

Once we are in the room we find a bunk and of course we share one. Tyler beat me to it and he chooses top bunk. Lucky. I sit on my bed and open my bag. Then I look up at Tyler and say "I wonder what time it is."

Tyler lifts his arm and what shows up is an omni-tool.I look at him in shock. "Where did you get that?!" I ask him

"I don't know, but well I was on the mission I found out that I had one." He looks at his Omni-tool again. "Hm It says its 9:30 PM" Tyler says. Really it's that late? Hm I guess with all the excitement going on quite some time passed by.

I lift up my arm to see if I have an Omni-tool like Tyler does and when I lift it nothing happens. So I guess I don't have one yet.

Its late and I do feel a bit tired so I put on a pair of sweatpants I found in my bag and lay on my bed. But before I could sleep I grab my bag and take out something that I can't sleep without.

I grab my worn out sock monkey. I named him George because it seemed appropriate.I grab him and hide him under the blanket so no one can see him.

Shepard already sees me as a kid so I don't want anybody else thinking i'm one to.I close my eyes and I almost fall asleep instantly.

When I wake up I see that Tyler is already up. I ask him what time it was and it is 6:00 AM.I get up from the bed and put on some jeans and a plain black shirt. I am not wearing those suits with the Cerberus logos all over them. I really hate TIM.

Me and Tyler walk out of there and into the mess hall. I am starving I don't even remember the last time I ate. Heck I don't think I even ate anything since I've been here!

We grab a tray and go sit down. Surprisingly nobody else is in here not even Gardner.

So I and Tyler sit alone for a few moments then we hear someone walking towards us.

It's Shepard. She comes towards us and sits down. Does she even eat in the dining hall in the game? All I know is you are either never eating in a game or you are always eating in a game. But this is real life.

She sits across from me and looks up at me.

"Commander" I say, because that's what most people call her in the game. She smiled at me "I told you, just call me Shepard" she says.

I smile and nod then I go back to my food.

After a few moments I look up from my food and I see that Shepard is staring at me. "Uh do I have something on my face or something?" I ask.

Shepard smiles "No it's just, your eye color" Shepard says. I knew this was going to come up sometime soon, it always does.

"Yea it's a long story" I say.

"Go ahead, I'm listening" Shepard says.

I laughed a little "Well Before I was born my family was in kind of in a war. My dad and Tyler have brown eyes and I and my brother Brandon have blue eyes. My dad said I was going to have brown eyes and my mom said I was going to have blue eyes." I say

"And then when you were born it was a tie?" Shepard finished.

I nod my head yes.

I hear Tyler laughed next to me. And then I start laughing. I think I hear Shepard laughing a bit to.

These are the moments I hope I have more often.


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Hey guys I know this is not what you are expecting but I have a message for you. Don't worry I'm NOT stopping my mass effect 2 story I'm just not uploading it on here anymore.

I've been getting complaints that it is against the rules to put a non-fictional character on this site so I'm moving it to my page on deviantart. Before I go I just want to make a quick thanks to some people. First off I want to thank Nightfable AKA Audrey! She edits my story and I might put it up on deviantart with her permission and Audrey if you are reading this then I just need to say that you are AWESOME and thank you. And I want to thank my family my mom, my dad, my brother Brandon and of course the man we all know and love my brother Tyler! And of course last but not least you guys out there!

I couldn't do this without you guys you are all awesome and I couldn't do this without any of these people you are all awesome and I love you! I will add the link to deviantart at the main page or whatever you call it :) Anyways like I said you guys are awesome and I will see you guys on deviantart!


	6. Chapter 5 Sneek peak

I follow them into the elevator,once in there Tyler hits deck 2.

When we get to deck 2 we go to the comm room,and once we're there I see that Miranda and Jacob it already there.

The perfect XO gives me a glare and then turns to Shepard.

"Shepard what is this kid doing in here?" she asks.

I feel angry about what she called me. "I have a name you know" I glares at me again but this time you can see anger in them.

Remember when I said she hates my guts right now? well scratch that she hates my guts period! 

Authers note:Hey guys sorry I havent been writing in awhile I have been busy and I have a bit of writers block so if you guys have any ideas for the FF then I would be happy to hear them and in the last chapter I told you that I was going to upload the chapters on deviantart but im not going to anymore im just going to keep it on here! So I hope you injoyed the little preview and I will try to get back to you as qwickly as possable! So I think...I should go!


End file.
